iBecome a Mom
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Carly is three months pregnant with Freddie's baby after a bizzare incident at a party, how will her family react, what about the poeple at school. Creddie/Spam  Spencer and Sam are a couple from the start. Part 1 of my iCarly Parent trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**iBecome a Mom**

**Chapter 1: The Family's Reaction**

A new iCarly story, a more realistic pregnant Carly story, this chapter besically details Carly telling her family members and thier reactions. Also details how Carly ends up pregnant.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

CARLY POV

"Carly; just when were you planning on telling me this!"

I hung my head, unable to look Spencer in the eye, he was furious. The reason why he was furious was simple, I was three months pregnant, just starting to show and now I was sitting with Spencer and Freddie telling him about it, Sam was also there, we had already told her, she took it surprisingly well. Freddie spoke, trying to calm Spencer down.

"Spence, we're trying to explain what happened, please just listen".

I looked up as Spencer took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a little, he sat down, we were at the kitchen table, Freddie began to explain.

"Look, you remember when we went to Wendy's birthday party?"

Spencer nodded, the party had also been three months ago, Spencer was obviously seeing the pattern.

"Please don't tell me you guys got drunk".

"No we hardly drank anything, we're sixteen".

Spencer thought for a moment and then.

"Hold on, the way you acted the following morning. You engaged me in that pointless conversation and kept me from looking towards the stairs or door so that Freddie could sneak back to his apartment, didn't you".

I sighed and nodded, Spencer continued.

"But, the way you were acting, are you sure you didn't have much to drink".

"Positive".

Sam finally spoke.

"Actually, they didn't, I saw what happened, it didn't seem important since nothing bad happened to you guys but, now it looks a lot more important".

We turned to look at Sam in surprise.

Sam sighed and spoke.

"Guys, it was that creep Jonah, he slipped something into your drinks".

There was a shocked silence as Freddie and I realised that this explained why we had felt so weird when we woke up the morning after the party and why we barely remembered anything. I then realised something.

"Hold on, something doesn't make sense here. I can get Jonah trying to drug me, he'd obviously want to take advantage of me somehow, but why would he drug Freddie".

Sam shook her head sadly.

"Actually I think he was trying to drug you and me Carls, he just drugged Freddie's drink by mistake".

Spencer nodded slowly.

"And now this is happened. What are you gonna do Carly".

"I'm keeping it of course".

Spencer sighed and thought for a moment, he was over the initial shock of us telling him and seemed more accepting of what had happened now. After a brief silence Spencer spoke again.

"Carls, we've gotta tell Mom and Dad".

I swallowed nervously, the worst part of being pregnant for any teenager, telling the parents. I turned to Freddie.

"Have you told your Mom?"

"Not yet, I'll tell her soon don't worry".

I nodded, I stood up and headed over to the phone, I figured I'd better call my parents now, I called my Dad first.

Finally Dad got on the phone.

"Carls, great to hear from you, what's going on?"

"Um, well, Dad..."

I then told him everything, the party, the whole incident with Freddie and lastly, the fact I was pregnant, he didn't sound happy, but as I'd feared when I told him I was pregnant he exploded.

"What did you say!"

"Dad, please, listen..."

But now that he was angry he wasn't going to stop ranting.

"I don't believe this, you're pregnant, I can't accept this..!"

"Dad..."

"You're only sixteen, you're getting of this baby right".

"Of course not Dad, I wanna keep it".

Once again his temper exploded.

"No, I'm not having this, I'll be home in a month, you're getting rid of this baby understand".

"Dad".

It was useless, he hung up. I refused to let any pain show, not yet, I quickly called Mom, hopefully she'd be more agreeable. Mom worked overseas which was why Spencer was my guardian, finally she answered the phone.

"Carly, this is a surprise".

"Hey Mom, how's work?"

I heard her laugh, hopefully the fact she was in a good mood would help.

"A little busy, but yeah, it's fine. So, why'd you call me?"

I sighed and, just like I'd done with Dad I explained everything about what had happened, unfortunately any hopes I had about her being more agreeable were proven wrong.

"Carly, you're pregnant?"

"Y-yeah".

I heard her sigh and then speak.

"Have you told your Dad about this?"

"Yeah".

"What did he say?"

I told her about Dad's angry response and how he told me I had to abort the baby, then I heard it.

"Carly, I'm sorry but, I think your father's right, you're too young for such a heavy responsibility".

"What, but Mom..."

"No buts, I'll be back with your father and we'll make sure everything's alright".

I couldn't believe this, Mom hung up, I slowly put the phone down.

I couldn't believe it, neither of my parents wanted to support me and now they were going to show up in a month and force me to get an abortion. I felt Freddie's arms around me as I began crying, I didn't have to say anything they knew what had happened. Spencer and Sam stayed in the kitchen while Freddie led me to the couch and sat me down, he sat down next to me and once more held me in his arms. It was a few minutes later the phone rang again, Spencer answered it, he then came over.

"Carly, it's for you, it's Grandpa".

Oh no, Mom or Dad must've told him, this was the last thing I wanted, I reluctantly took the phone and spoke.

"Hey Grandpa".

To my surprise there was no anger in his voice, although he sounded disappointed.

"Carly, I've just heard what happened, is this true?"

"Y-yeah".

I heard him sigh and then.

"Carly, do you really plan on keeping the baby".

"Of course".

"You're certain...then, I'll talk to Laurie and Steven and try to convince them to help you, I can't promise anything but..."

I couldn't believe, Grandpa wanted to help, thank God.

"Thanks, really, thank you".

"Okay, I'll call them, just take it easy Carly".

Grandpa then hung up. I breathed a sigh of relief, I knew that Dad would stubbornly refuse to accept that I wanted to keep the baby until he saw me, but Mom just might re-think her decision. I could only wait and hope, but I wasn't alone, I knew that. I leaned closer into Freddie and smiled as Spencer took the phone, Sam came through from the kitchen and dropped down on the couch next to us, I knew I still had them to back me up, no matter what happened.

End of chapter, next up the group are in school, what's gonna happen, wait and see, BTW as no information about Mrs Shay is revealed I had to come up with my own ideas, hope they work out okay. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**iBecome a Mom**

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

Chapter 2: Carly decides to confront Jonah about his hand in the incident that got her pregnant, how will this unfold, read on to find out. I'd also like to thank the poeple who have reviewed the story, hope you continue to enjoy it, and for those of you that have read but not reviewed, no worries, hope you continue to enjoy too.

Disclaimer: iCarly is property of Dan Schnieder

CARLY POV

It was the day after I had told Spencer and my parents about my pregnancy, I was heading into school, the rumours were flying thick and fast throughout, thanks to Wendy. The worst of the rumours was started by Jonah and had now spread throughout the whole school, thanks to our fuzzy memories of the actual events that led to me being pregnant Jonah was claiming to be the father. Now I knew it was his fault all this had started in the first place I was determined to confront him about it. Jonah was lazing around near his locker, I looked over at Freddie, he nodded and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I walked over to him, that creep actually ahd the nerve to smirk as if this was one big joke, I could feel the eyes of everybody in the corridor watching us.

"Hey Carly, finally come to your sense huh".

I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just shut up?"

He grabbed his chest, obviously faking that I'd hurt him, the same way it happens in those corny movies.

"Oh, I'm hurt, is that any way to talk to the father of your kid".

"Shut up, I know you're lying".

Jonah just laughed, the crowd muttered, obviously thinking I was in denial. I decided to reveal why I came over to talk to him in the first place.

"Anyway, I found that it was your fault, you're the one who drugged me, slipping something into my drink which caused all this to happen!"

The whispers intensified only this time they sounded shocked. Jonah glared at me, that worked, now everybody knew what he'd done, his response however was not what I expected.

"So, all that did was speed things along a bit, you would've slept with me that night anyway".

Okay, that's it; he's in serious trouble now.

"First off, I never slept with you, this isn't your baby. Secondly, you obviously had plans that night, trying to drug me _and Sam_, to bad for you, you ended up drugging Freddie's drink by mistake".

Whatever popularity Jonah had, before and while the rumours were flying through the school was diminishing, judging from the whispers. People knew now what he had done and what he was planning on doing, but I could tell people still didn't believe me when I told them the baby wasn't Jonah's. He decided to take advantage of that.

"Really, so what, it doesn't change the fact that you're in denial, face Carly, you did sleep with me and that is my kid you've got".

I didn't have time to respond before Sam appeared out of nowhere and slammed Jonah against his locker.

I was surprised but couldn't help but smirk at the look of fear on Jonah's face when Sam attacked him, I knew Jonah was in trouble of course from the look on Sam's face, she was furious.

"Listen you pig, since you don't seem to understand what Carly's telling you, I'll make it clear. Carly is not pregnant with _your_ kid, this is all your fault, I saw what you were doing so I know it was me and Carls you were after and if you ever try that again I'll make sure you don't walk away so easily got it".

Jonah let out what sounded like a whimper and then Sam's face changed, she seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah, before I forget".

She then drove her knee into Jonah, simply put if she hit him in that area any harder then Jonah wouldn't be able to have kids at all.

"That's for causing all this trouble and upsetting Carly, oh yeah and this is payback for trying to cheat on me with my best friend".

Sam then drove her knee into him again, this time into his stomach before dropping him to the ground, unfortunately at that moment.

"Sam Puckett!"

It was Mr. Howard, surprisingly Sam didn't seem to worry, in fact she was smiling even as Mr. Howard continued.

"Get to Principal Franklin's office now!"

"Sure, whatever".

Sam headed off to Principal Franklin's office with Mr. Howard ranting about fighting on school premises and all that, as the others began to disperse I decided to finish Jonah's humiliation while there were still witnesses. By doing this I knew I would also prevent any of the 'Jonah is the father' rumours from spreading, I could expose him as a liar.

"Oh, by the way, Jonah".

He had managed to get to his feet by this point and was hobbling away, he stopped and turned.

"I actually have proof that' you're not the father, Freddie, do you have it with you".

Freddie reached into his pocket as he walked over to me.

"I wondered why you asked me to bring this".

"What is it?"

Jonah was looking smug again, well let's see how he liked this.

"It's a paternity test that proves it's actually Freddie who's the father of my baby".

Wendy, who was standing nearest, rushed over, I willingly held it out so she could see it, I knew that if she got this information then soon the whole school would know the truth.

"I can't believe, it's true, Carly, I'm so sorry".

"It's fine".

She then turned on Jonah.

"I can't believe you, you're nothing but a liar!"

I smirked as Jonah realised he was beaten, just then the bell rang.

"Let's go Freddie".

Taking Freddie's arm we both walked to our next class. While we were waiting Sam walked in, I was concerned about how much trouble she was in so I asked her about it.

"Sam, what did Principal Franklin say?"

Sam shrugged as she answered.

"You know, the usual, fighting isn't tolerated in school…plus I got a detention".

Sam had gotten another detention, thanks to her efforts to stand up for me, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, it's kinda my fault".

"Don't apologize Carls, I got to beat Jonah up. It was definitely worth it".

I smiled but could say anything because at that moment Mr. Henning walked in and class was about to start.

Nothing else noteworthy happened at school except several people came and apologized to me about believing that Jonah was the father, now that the truth was out, Jonah was the centre of attention for those angry with him. Later that evening I was back home sitting on the couch watching TV, Sam had only just got here, having sat through detention. Just then there was a knock at the door, Spencer answered it and to my surprise Freddie walked in, what was going on.

"Freddie, what's wrong?"

He sighed and began to explain.

"Well, I just told Mom, about you being pregnant and about me being the father…She didn't take it well".

"Oh God, what…"

He held up a hand to stop me.

"Carly, calm down, relax I'm getting to that. Well, she started giving me a hard time about it and, well you know what Mom's like. Anyway I told her I was gonna help you no matter what and if she couldn't accept that then that was too bad".

I was still worried, so I asked.

"What happened then?"

"She kicked me out, said that if I was gonna do this then she didn't wanna know about it, actually called me ungrateful. Anyway when I said I was gonna come over here to help you out, she wasn't too happy about that either, that's what finally made her decide to throw me out".

I couldn't believe it, first my parents and now Mrs. Benson, why couldn't they understand.

"Well, um, if you want to Freddie, you could stay here".

Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, if its' really alright then, I'd be happy to stay here".

So after a while Freddie settled in and now I was back in my comfort zone, in his arms, I gently laid a hand on my slightly swollen stomach and smiled. I knew now, no matter what my parents said I wouldn't back down, Freddie and I would make it through this together.

End of chapter, next chapter fast forwards a month to Carly's parents coming home, will Carly and Freddie's love for each other and their unborn child be enough, will they convince Carly's parents to help them, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**iBecome a Mom**

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

Chapter 3; Carly's parents come home, will she be able to convince them to help her rather than force her into getting an abortion, read on to find out, hope you continue to enjoy. I will take a moment to respond to my reviewers

Boris Yeltsin: I know, she definitley is, figured he had to get his comeuppance somehow.  
>fashiondivaatwork: Thanks, glad you're still enjoying the story.<p>

Now, to continue the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

CARLY POV

A month had passed since that incident at school, Freddie was still living with us, as was Sam who never seemed to leave. I was currently sitting on the couch again, Freddie sat next to me and held me close, just then there was a knock at the door, Spencer hurried over to answer it, I looked up and froze. It was Mom and Dad, I'd almost forgotten about this, had Grandpa been able to convince them to accept the fact I was keeping the baby. I could tell right away by looking at their faces, he hadn't convinced Dad, when he looked at me he just gave a curt nod, Mom on the other hand seemed more cheerful, in fact as soon as she came in she spoke.

"Carly, can I have a quick word, in private".

"S-sure".

I stood up, it was getting harder to do so but Freddie helped me, I then followed Mom through to the kitchen as Dad sat down, I could see him glaring at Freddie, I just hope he didn't lose his temper. Once in the kitchen Mom paused for a minute, finally she spoke.

"Okay, Carly, first of all, I want to apologize for the way I acted last time I spoke to you".

I smiled.

"It's fine Mom really, so, you're really okay with me having this baby".

"Well, yes, I'm sure you can handle but, Steven and I are gonna stay for a while, to make sure. I think if you tell us exactly what happened then he might also accept it, the only reason he hasn't tried to get you to abort the baby yet is because I asked him to give you a chance to explain".

I nodded and with a reassuring smile Mom led me back to the living room, I sat down next to Freddie, Dad sighed and then spoke.

"I understand that you were going to tell us exactly what happened, Carls".

"Yeah, well…"

I told them everything. This time I didn't miss out a single detail, at least, the details I remembered. I told them about Wendy's party, Jonah, what he had done to our drinks, how that had led me to becoming pregnant and also I told them about the recent incident in school and also how I was positive Freddie was the father. Once again the paternity test came in handy.

Dad thought for a moment, I then remembered I had actually told Dad about Jonah before, I had called him after the first fiasco involving Jonah all those years ago, I wondered if he still remembered, it turned out he did.

"Jonah, wasn't he…?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, he's the one who tried to cheat on Sam with me".

Mom sighed.

"So he was planning revenge".

Sam was the one who responded.

"Yep, tried to drug me and Carly at that party".

"Got me instead".

Freddie finished Sam's sentence, thee was a short pause and then Dad spoke, the anger was back in his voice.

"So this is his fault?"

I realised he was angry at Jonah, I nodded.

"You got it".

Dad shook his head.

"Well given what you told me about what happened at school, I think you've already made him pay for it, so that leaves me with just one question".

He then turned to Freddie.

"Are you gonna take responsibility for this, are you gonna stay with my daughter".

"Of course, I would never abandon her".

"It's true Dad, in fact, Freddie's been living here with me for the past month".

Mom looked confused.

"Why?"

Freddie answered.

"My Mom doesn't agree with my decision to stay with Carly and look after the baby, so she threw me out, Carly and Spencer let me stay here",

Once again with Freddie's help I stood up, Mom had also stood up, she walked over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Carly, I know you must've been worried about what we would think, well we're here for you, we're gonna help you".

Dad walked over and smiled as he gently patted my back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being so rough, I understand now".

I was just so happy now that before I knew it we were all sitting around talking about possible names for the baby and if I knew if it was a boy or a girl yet. Eventually however it was late and I headed up to bed, once I was ready for bed I lay down next to Freddie who gently held me in his arms, now that Mom and Dad had accepted what had happened I wondered what would happen tomorrow.

I soon found out, after getting dressed and everything Freddie and I headed downstairs. Dad was sitting on the ouch looking towards the front door, worried about something, Spencer was standing nearby with the same expression on his face, I didn't see Sam at first but then I saw her raiding the fridge as usual. I then realised what was going on, I heard raised voices, people arguing. Worse still I recognised the voices, it was Mom and Mrs. Benson, I had a good idea what they were arguing about.

"Ugh, just great".

Freddie also knew what they were arguing about, he gently rubbed my arm.

"I know".

I could now hear Mom clearly, I had never heard her so angry before.

"I just don't understand what your problem is, Mrs. Benson!"

"I'm surprised you seem to be alright with this, your daughter is pregnant at sixteen she's too young, Freddie's too young and he's got this stupid idea that he should stick with that girl!"

Mom then began shouting again.

"Honestly, you're the one with the problem here. They're willing to accept responsibility so yes, of course I'm okay with this. I'm just shocked that you don't want to help your son through this moment in his life, both he and Carly need all the support they can get!"

Mrs. Benson's response was enough to convince me that Mrs. Benson hated me, for no reason other than the fact Freddie had saved my life.

"Normally I would but if he's going to go through with this with that girl that almost got him killed then I have to refuse".

"Unbelievable, you call yourself a good mother and that's your reason for not helping your son!"

The argument continued and then Lewbert's incoherent shouting got added to the noise as he'd obviously heard them and had come to complain. Shaking my head I hurried through to the kitchen, Freddie right behind me. Sam had finally moved away from the fridge, she smiled sympathetically at me, I just nodded. I then heard the front door open, I walked over to the counter and watched as Mom walked in and sat down on the couch, she then sighed heavily, Dad look at her worried.

"Laurie?"

"I'm fine, I just can't believe the way she's acting".

I hurried as quickly as I could into the living room.

"Mom".

"I'm sorry Carly, I didn't mean for you to hear that".

I nodded.

"It's fine, I was just worried".

I took a moment to think things through, Mrs. Benson was still against this but that didn't worry me so much, , Mom and Dad were now accepting what had happened, everything should be fine now, I had all the help I needed , In five months I'd be a mother, I just had to wait.

End of chapter, Carly's parents now accept her pregnancy, Mrs. Benson's still against it, no surprise there. Next up Carly gets an ultrasound done and has some surprising news for everybody, what is it, you'll just have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**iBecome a Mom**

**Chapter 4: Shocking Revelations**

Chapter 4, Carly has some shocking news for the others, how will they take it, read on and see, not as long as the other chapters but hopefully still as good.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you're still enjoying this.

SAM POV

The past month had been rather relaxed, Carly was no longer tense since her parents had accepted her pregnancy. Right now she was out with Freddie, they were heading off to the hospital, so Carly could get an ultrasound done. Her parents were currently occupying the couch so I remained at the kitchen table.

'Thank God the fridge was stocked up with ham'.

Those were my thoughts as I devoured the piece of ham in front of me. Spencer shook his head and laughed, I simply rolled my eyes. Just then the door opened, I hurried through with Spencer right behind me. Carly and Freddie were back, I then noticed they both looked shocked, Carly was definitely paler than usual and I had a feeling something had happened, her parents had also noticed, they were worried. There was silence for a moment and finally Carly's Mom spoke up.

"Carly, what's wrong?"

Carly struggled to speak for a minute and then, finally, shocked us all.

"I-I had the ultrasound one and…I'm actually expecting twins".

There was stunned silence in the room after Carly revealed this, Colonel Shay even looked like he was about to choke, I was the first to break the silence.

"Well um…Congratulations Carls".

That was enough to prompt the others to speak up a well also offering congratulations.

CARLY POV

I could tell everybody was surprised, however no one was as surprised as I had been, I still couldn't believe, twins, I was expecting twins. Everybody was talking at once trying to ask questions, luckily Freddie calmed them down and I was able to explain.

"Yeah, I'm expecting twins, a boy and a girl".

Dad thought for a moment before speaking.

"It's a good job you guys found out just now, now you've got more time to prepare yourselves".

Mom then added her statement.

"Yeah, having twins is a lot more effort than having just one baby, but I'm sure you'll be fine Carly".

"Thanks Mom".

I smiled, despite the shock and the obvious extra pressure this would no doubt bring everybody was still supporting me, that was good. Freddie helped me sit down on the couch before sitting next to me, I relaxed into his arms while Mom and Dad sat at the other end of the couch, Sam and Spencer stood nearby and we all began to talk about the usual stuff, possible names for them, now that we knew it was a boy and a girl trying to think of good names for them was much easier. Finally after dinner, Sam and I eating the most, something unexpected happened.

There was a knock at the door, Spencer went to answer it, to my surprise it was Mrs. Benson. I wasn't the only one surprised, Freddie was too, although his surprise soon disappeared and was replaced with anger.

"What do you want Mom?"

"Freddie, calm down".

I had noticed something else unusual, Mrs. Benson didn't look like she had come over to cause trouble for us, she actually looked apologetic, she then spoke.

"I'm sorry Freddie, you were right. I realise I've made a mistake now".

Freddie calmed down and nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. Mrs. Benson then turned to face Mom.

"You were right too, I just, I freaked out about this whole thing and I was irrational".

"Hey, you're here now Mrs. Benson, that's what counts".

I nodded in agreement with mom and so we continued to talk, I informed Mrs. Benson that I was expecting twins, like the others she knew it meant extra pressure but seeing how happy Freddie and I were together she didn't complain. Eventually we had decided on names for the twins and now it simply a matter of getting through the days until it was time for me to give birth. That night as I lay in bed, Freddie still decided to stay with me all the time, I smiled. I was still nervous but at the same time I was really looking forward to becoming a mother, I'm sure Freddie felt the same way, I knew he couldn't wait to be a father, but I couldn't help but think he as more nervous than I was. It was kinda funny, but sweet at the same time.

End of chapter, yep Carly's expecting twins, as for what their names are gonna be, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter, Mrs. Benson has finally come to her senses and is now supporting them, next chapter will fast forward to the birth of the twins, it will also include a short description of what happened during the months leading up to the birth. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**iBecome a Mom**

**Chapter 5: A Happy Ending At Last**

Chapter 5, Carly is now ready to give birth to her twins, after the fear of her parents not approving being set to rest and finally gaining Mrs. benson's support everything is going well, and now for the moment they've been waiting for, not very long but rather sweet, hope you enjoy it.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, she finally made the right choice.  
>twilightlover4: Thanks, hopefully it was worth the wait.<br>JezTheMockingjay74: Glad to hear you like it, I have other iCarly stories already writeen up and a few more waiting to be written, feel free tor ead them too.  
>sweetStare123: Thanks, well this is the last chapter, but I do have some plans which are mentioned at the end.<p>

That's the reviews answered, now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

CARLY POV

In the months that followed everything was perfect, there was no lack of support and Freddie and I were being helped whenever we needed it. As time passed even Gibby began to help us and, to my surprise, after returning to Seattle and finding out what had happened Shelby had decided to stay and help out. As the due date grew nearer I naturally began to feel nervous but I was able to stay calm most of the time and with Freddie there it was easy for me to calm down when my nerves got out of hand. Finally the due date came, I wasn't expecting anything yet so I was still at home when it finally happened. I was just walking back into the living room from the kitchen when I felt it, I dropped to my knees it hurt that bad, almost immediately Freddie hurried over to me.

"Carly!"

I was in too much pain to explain to him properly but I could tell he understood, he called out to the only other person in the apartment.

"Spencer!"

Spencer came through and the minute he saw me he knew what was going on. It wasn't long before we were on our way to the hospital, Spencer was driving, Freddie sat next to me and did his best to help me control my breathing, when I finally had things under control he quickly called the others and told them what had happened. By the time we arrived at the hospital the others had also shown up, including Shelby and Gibby, I was hurried through to the maternity ward, Freddie was right behind me, the others agreed to wait just outside the ward, Gibby on the other hand wasn't allowed in, due to the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt, which of course was a problem with health and safety, after complaining briefly he decided to hurry home and come back 'properly dressed'.

After an agonising amount of time going through contractions and all that I was finally ready, the midwife then spoke.

"Okay, we're ready, now push".

I pushed as hard as I could, groaning in pain, Freddie held onto my hand, even though I was practically crushing his hand with mine. Finally after God knows how long I gave birth to my twins, the girl was born first and then the boy, and, after they had been cleaned up and the umbilical cords cut I was now sitting with my little girl in my arms, Freddie sitting on the edge of the bed next to me holding our son. The others were let in, even Gibby who had pulled a shirt on and made back in time. After talking for a while Freddie nodded to me and we finally told the others what names we had decided on.

"We decided to call them Lisa Kelly Shay-Benson and Eric Robbie Shay-Benson".

The others and finally it was decided that Gibby and Shelby were to be the godparents. I could see just how happy everyone was and that made me smile also. Eventually I began to feel tired, the others left to let me get some rest while Freddie watched over our children. It had been a difficult time but now I couldn't be happier, as I'd expected I felt proud to actually be a mother.

Two weeks later Freddie and I were back home, I was currently feeding Lisa while Freddie, who had already finished feeding Eric, was gently rocking him to sleep. I smiled over at him, he smiled back, our kids were the best things that had ever happened to us, Eric was the image of his father, Lisa looked like but had Freddie's eyes, some time later they were both asleep, after gently placing them in their bassinets I let out a happy sigh as Freddie put his arm around me and did the same. Looking after them was very tiring but all the same, we loved them both, just as much as we loved each other, tiring or not we were happy.

End of chapter and story, Freddie and Carly are now happy together with their twins, Lisa and Eric, will eventually work on a sequel to this with something surprising happening, just wait until then, I'm sure it'll be worth the wait. hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


End file.
